The Proposal
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: A life experience influences House to make a decision- how will it play out? Sequel to 'Endless Love' House POV, Hameron.
1. Chapter 1

**The Proposal**

**DISCLAIMER: House is the property of FOX, not me. If I owned it, Jennifer Morrison would not have left. **

**AN. I know, I know, this sequel has been a long time coming; but I got side-tracked by other stories and the awesomeness that is my Harry Potter fanfic. I was so nervous about writing one, but the response has been so positive, even by a few people who don't even like Harry Potter or the pairings I wrote! **

**I thought it was only fair that I write this fic from House's POV, given that I wrote 'Endless Love' from Cameron's POV. Plus, I'm in a really good mood right now, given that I got my final grades for the uni semester today, and I got 76, 75, and 70. Yay! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Next I'm going to work on an idea I've been developing for ages, something light, that combines two of my favourite shows- HOUSE and FRIENDS. It's not a crossover, it's just... I can't explain. I've also got another long Hameron fic planned, and another Harry Potter one, but I don't know which one I'll write first. Feel free to review, but no flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**1**

It was raining.

Allison thinks it's only appropriate to have a funeral when it's raining. Who knows why, my girlfriend's weird like that. But then again, she's also dating me by her own free will.

Allow me to quite happily assure you that the funeral upon which it rained was not mine, or hers. I know, I know- yay.

Actually the funeral wasn't even for a family member or close friend (yes, Wilson is safe. You can rejoice). We were standing _in the rain _at the graveside of Henry Beaumont.

It was really thanks to Henry and his wife Caroline that I was able to call Allison my girlfriend for the past year and a half, and maybe that was the reason she was sobbing quietly against my shoulder as the minister spoke about Henry's life.

Like I said, we've only known Henry for a year and a half, but I didn't bother wondering why after only so short a time Allison was so upset as if Henry had been her grandfather or something. I mean, she did marry her husband while he was dying of cancer after only six months; and I've seen her cry when we lose patients she's known for less than a week. She forms emotional bonds so easy... and yet she's a _doctor, _people.

Over the past year and a half, Allison had spent a lot of her free time at the nursing home where Caroline and Henry lived, and had become very attached to the both of them. When we'd received the call that Henry was finally gone, Allison's heart went out to Caroline.

And I have to admit, it wasn't exactly a strain to accompany her to the funeral. Henry was an alright guy, and well... he'd been the one to tell me to get over myself and take a chance on Allison. And look how well that was turning out! So, I kinda felt like I owed him by coming today. It was silent as the casket was lowered into the ground, littered with flowers that people had laid upon it.

"Are you okay?" I asked Allison as she finally pulled away from me to wipe her eyes.

She shook her head sheepishly. "No. Come on, I want to see Caroline now because we can't make it to the wake."

We'd left a patient in very critical condition back at the hospital, but Allison had refused to let Henry and Caroline down by missing the service.

"Allison!"

Allison smiled tearily as we finally reached Caroline and embraced the elder woman. "Hi, Caroline. How are you?"

Caroline smiled back at her. "I think you have a pretty good idea of that answer, sweetheart. But thank you for coming today."

"We wouldn't have missed it."

"Will I see you both at the wake?" Caroline asked us hopefully and Allison winced apologetically.

"Actually, no. I'm sorry, but we've got a patient-"

"I understand," Caroline interrupted gently. "I'm happy you even came to the service. Actually, can you both wait a moment? I have something for you."

Mystified, we agreed and Caroline disappeared.

"When did they start giving out presents at funerals?" I asked Allison, who promptly elbowed me in the ribs.

"Greg!" she hissed.

"Kidding!" I protested, which I was... kind of.

Caroline was only gone for a minute or two when she returned, and handed Allison a small package. Puzzled, she opened them and then let out a small gasp. It took me a moment to recognize them as the bundle of letters that had started this whole thing a year and a half ago.

"I want you to have these," Caroline told us gently, and Allison shook her head numbly.

"Caroline, we _can't," _she protested, trying to hand them back to the elderly lady, but Caroline smiled.

"Of course you can. You have to, I insist."

Allison wasn't convinced... and I just kind of stood there. I mean, what do you say when this happens?

"Allison," Caroline said firmly, and there were tears in her eyes. "These letters are now as much a part of your history as they are mine and Henry's. When you first came to us, I told you that Henry had only been given another few months. It was meeting you and Greg that gave him that extra time, dear. He said he had to stick around and make sure Greg wasn't going to mess it up," she smiled at me.

Well, like I said, Henry was a good guy. He wasn't stupid... and he had a point.

"If you don't take them, they'll waste away in a drawer somewhere. Neither of my boys want them... and as much as I love my grandchildren, they wouldn't understand what they mean. You two do, and that's important to me."

Allison was crying again as she hugged her. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Did I mention that Caroline was moving to West Virginia to live with her son? Oops. She didn't really want to leave Princeton, from what Allison had told me, but she thought there was no point staying here by herself, when she could be with family. Allison understood, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. But you and Greg have such a long and happy life ahead of you, I just know it. Thank you so much for what you did for Henry," she said sincerely with a soft smile. "He always wanted a little girl, but it never happened. The first day he met you... he said you're exactly how he always imagined our daughter."

Of course, that reduced Allison to a sobbing mess and it was another five minutes before we could get out of there and drive back to the hospital. (I drove, Allison was in no condition.)

When we did, Allison went to work, and I did what I always do when something happens- I went and interrupted whatever Wilson was doing. Annoyingly, he wasn't actually doing anything, but I was sure if hung around long enough there'd be something I could do to bug him. Or at least swipe some food off him.

"How was the funeral?" he asked me, as I sat down.

I shrugged. I mean, there's no answer for a stupid question like that. "It was a funeral. Allison's a mess."

Wilson nodded knowingly. "Well, sure. She liked Henry a lot."

"Caroline gave us the letters."

Wilson is the only person besides Caroline, Henry and Allison that know about the letters; and that they brought Allison and I together. Everyone else just thinks I finally got my act together. And that's what the official party line is going to remain as, got it? I don't need everyone thinking I'm some kind of romantic sap. It's bad enough Allison thinks it.

"What are you going to do with them?" Wilson asked.

I shrugged. "Al was talking in the car about preserving them or something."

I wasn't talking much, and I admit, part of that was on purpose. When I'm quiet, Wilson thinks something's wrong that I need to talk about. And that means...

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" he suggested and I shrugged indifferently.

Ha, ha. Now he'll think it's serious and I'll get dessert!

"So what's up?" he pressed ten minutes later when I had my Rueben (no pickles), coffee, and chocolate cake (yay for Wilson! Thank God it wasn't _his _funeral, right?).

I swallowed my food thoughtfully before answering. To tell you the truth, I wasn't quiet only in the hope of getting a free meal. Something Caroline had said to Allison at the funeral had struck a chord with me. And there was no big build up, or internal debate... it just kind of hit me when we were walking back to the car, and I thought... ok. Sure, why not?

"I think I want to ask Allison to marry me."

Boy, I cannot describe how satisfying it was to see Wilson choke on his bagel. I would have laughed... actually, I think I did laugh. Oops again.

"Wait... you _think _you want to ask Allison to _marry _you?"

"Did I stutter?" I demanded. Ok, in hindsight I can understand that it's kind of a big deal. Especially for me. But still...

"How did this thought occur?" Wilson asked and I sighed, remembering what Caroline had said.

"At the funeral. Caroline told Al that... the letters are as much a part of our history as Caroline and Henry's. And that she knows we're going to be happy together for a long time. She's right. I'm not going to screw it up with Al again, and Caroline and Henry are big part of the reason why. So... I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Wilson was looking at me with an odd look on his face. Knowing Wilson, he was probably thinking I was pulling his leg. Which you know, is something I would do. But I'm not, I promise. This is legit.

"Please don't do it like you," he said finally and I frowned.

What the hell does that mean? "Please don't do it like you." Who am I supposed to do it like?

"Don't worry, I was thinking of doing it like Brad Pitt," I retorted to Wilson, and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean... I know you House. You're just as likely to ask her to _marry _you, as you are to pass the salt at the dinner table."

"We eat in front of the TV usually."

It's so much fun to make bad jokes whilst Wilson's trying to be all serious. Gives me a giggle... on the inside.

Wilson was glaring at me now. "House! Just _once, _just for this one little thing... try not to be an ass. Put some effort into it, maybe even get a little sentimental if you can manage it."

I sighed. Deciding to propose was such a simple effortless decision. Wilson sure was making it look a lot like work.

"Why should I?" I whined. "Allison knows I love her, and she knows I don't _do _sentimental. Why should my proposal be anything different?"

Wilson looked as though he couldn't argue with that, and I smiled smugly as I prepared to eat my dessert in celebration of another triumph over my best friend. However, just as I broke a piece off with my fork, Wilson's expression changed and it made me put my fork down immediately. I knew that look. I _hated_ that look. It was the look that said Wilson had thought of something to make me change my mind in his favour, and it usually worked too.

"You're forgetting something, House," he said gleefully.

I was pretty sure I wasn't, but I decided to humour him anyway. "What, O Genius One?"

Now Wilson was looking smug. "This won't be Allison's first proposal."

_Damn. _I _had _forgotten that... she's told me the story of course, how Dying Husband (not his name of course, but it's how I've always thought of him and I'm too old to change now) got down on bended knee whilst playing in his last game on the college basketball team, right before scoring the winning basket, blah, blah, blah. She'd had tears in her eyes just recalling the memory.

Now... it's not like I'm jealous of Dying Husband, alright? Really I'm not. I know Allison loves me, and I shouldn't feel threatened by his memory. I swear, I'm not jealous. But can you blame me for deciding that my proposal had to be better than his? (_Not _motivated by jealousy or insecurity, and I'll punch anyone who says so).

"You suck," I told Wilson darkly, and leaned back in my chair thoughtfully.

How the hell was I going to top her first proposal? Wilson took advantage of my silence to steal my cake... don't worry, he'll pay for it later.

"Too bad you couldn't ask Henry," Wilson shrugged. "After all, apparently you two were a lot alike."

That was it! I do love my light bulb- epiphany moments. I also love doing this.

"House?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**DISCLAIMER: House is property of FOX.**

**AN. Turns out it's harder than I thought to write a proposal from House POV. But I was really happy with the idea, and I think I captured how House would do it. **

It was sunset, two days later and I was hiding in the closet.

Before you ask, I wasn't high, drunk or playing hide and seek. But I wanted to be able to watch Allison (not in a pervert way, morons. She's my _girlfriend. _I can see her naked anytime I want, remember?). It was a Friday night, and I'd left work earlier than Allison (not unusual) so I could set everything up. She was due home any minute, hence the hiding in the closet.

Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen- this is the moment. I, Gregory House, am _proposing. _Proposing _marriage. _Without being hit on the head or experiencing a near-death catastrophe. Strange, right? And I'm not going to tell you what I've done, you'll just have to wait and see...

Oh, ok. You convinced me.

When Allison walks through the door, she's not going to find anything different or unusual except the fact I won't be in front of the TV... hopefully that's not a dead giveaway.

Because I know her, I know that when she comes home she'll go right to the bedroom to get changed into sweats before she starts preparing dinner. When she enters the bedroom, however, she'll find the room filled with vases of red roses (nice, huh?) and a letter addressed to her on the bed.

Do you get it? The proposal's in the letter! This way, I can be all 'sentimental' and crap, as Wilson thinks a proposal needs to be; but I don't have to actually say anything to her face. Because if I haven't done it in the past year and a half, she might think _I'm _dying if I suddenly start being all romantic.

Plus, I can admit... I tried to be all clever. I mean, aren't letters what started the whole thing? I even considered putting the letter under the loose floorboard where Caroline's letters had been found, but I couldn't think of how to make sure Allison found it.

So, she'll find the letter, read it, and then I'll pop out of the closet with the ring I bought her. Just call me Mr. Smooth.

"Greg?"

When I heard her call out, I kind of froze. I mean, yeah I had this great plan, and it was _me _asking... but what if she said no? What if she didn't find the letter? What if she found me in the closet before she read the letter?

I'd forgotten of course, that this is my plan we're talking about, which are always foolproof (Again, the official party line). I listened to Allison move through the house looking for me, sounding completely confused, and then heard her gasp and realised she must have found the roses.

Allison's room... _our _room... has a giant walk in closet, which is where I was hiding, and I'd left the door ajar, so I could see what was going on and didn't make too much noise when it came time to 'pop' out. I watched as she found the letter, picked it up and opened it.

Now the contents of the letter aren't important. Allison was lucky she was reading it, I'm sure not as hell sharing it with you people... but you want to know, don't you? Nosy bastards. _Fine! _But if anyone hears about this, I know exactly who to come after, and I can dig up dirt on _everyone. _Ha ha ha.

_Allison-_

_A year and a half ago, you brought me the mystery of Caroline and Henry Beaumont. And like any mystery, I had to know the answer. But I never in a million years, expected that it would lead me to you. _

_I know that sounds stupid, because you worked for me for three years beforehand, but it's true. I spent all those three years telling myself that it wouldn't work between us, for a million reasons. You were too good for me, I'm an ass, the age difference, etc. _

_And then you introduced me to Caroline and Henry. I guess it's no surprise to you that I didn't really care about anything then getting the answer to the mystery. But then Caroline said something that really hit me. History repeats itself. I know you always read the end of a book when you're only halfway finished, just so you know if there's a happy ending. I also know you pretend not to, but then you still cry as though you didn't know then ending, anyway. _

_My point is... when Caroline said that, it was like... like reading the ending of what could be if I took that chance on us. And I saw there was a happy ending... well, relatively. I don't know if you realise how big a breakthrough that really was for me; but I'm more grateful then you know that you bought a house and moved without telling me. _

_I've never told you what Henry said to me. And I still won't- sorry, I promised. And a promise between bros means... well, I don't want the guy to haunt me, do I? But suffice it to say... he laid it down straight. It's because of Henry and Caroline that I realised some things are worth taking a chance. There also may have been a mention of how fear of commitment doesn't really compare to fighting in WWII._

_I love you, Allison. And I know I don't say that enough, and I know that a lot of the time I totally take you for granted. But you really are the best thing in my life, and I'm looking forward to the happy ending I know is coming. Well, let's say I'm 85% sure. _

_Allison... marry me. _

When I heard her gasp, I figured she'd reached the point of my letter, which I took as my cue to come out of the closet.

"So, what do you say?"

If I hadn't been so nervous, I would have laughed. She let out a little scream and jumped a mile, dropping the letter to the floor.

"Oh my god! What the hell? Were you hiding in the _closet_?" she demanded shakily.

I rolled my eyes. I may have been proposing, but I'm still me. "Is that what you really want to focus on right now?" I asked her, bringing the ring out of my pocket.

Her eyes widened, which was pretty fun to watch. She swallowed hard and looked up at me with an odd expression. I wasn't sure whether she thought I was handing her a ring or a grenade.

"Oh... my God," she said softly.

"So, will you marry me?"

A small smile spread over her face as her shock subsided. "Yes," she said finally, with a small laugh and I'm not going to lie- the biggest feeling of relief I've _ever_ felt.

This may be the closest experience I've had to feeling euphoria when I wasn't high. As unromantic as I admittedly am, it was a pretty cool feeling when I put the ring on her finger. It felt like... it fit. But that's maybe because I was sneaky before I bought the ring and checked her ring size.

So, right now, I'm sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching _Scrubs _episodes with Wilson, trying to tune out Allison- my _fiancée, _people, as she calls everyone she's ever met to tell them the news. The first person she called, even before her parents? Caroline.

Honestly, I don't know that Caroline was right about history repeating itself. I guess, comparing the two stories, the odds are pretty good, right? Maybe the odds of a happy ending are closer to 87%.

The End


End file.
